TF2 Goes to DisneyWorld
by Cindyluv14
Summary: What shenanigans will occur during this trip to the magical place on Earth? Find out as the RED team goes to DisneyWorld!
1. Prologue

**Came up with this idea one night with my sister. Just did some tweaking. I looked up info about DisneyWorld in the 1960s/70s, but I couldn't really find anything about what attractions were there and not there. So for now, I'm just going to take them out of their time period and pretend it's modern day. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEAM FORTRESS 2 CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO VALVE! **

TF2 Goes to DisneyWorld

_Prologue_

It was a warm, sunny day at the RED team base. The RED members were packing their bags to get ready for their first major vacation. DisneyWorld. The crew had been planning this trip for months and now here they were at 7:00am packing their bags to catch their 8:30 flight to New York and then transfer to a flight to Florida. It's Saturday and the crew plans to get to Florida by early Sunday morning or so depending on the arrival and wait time in New York. They are spending a week in Florida and leaving Saturday or Sunday. Scout was so excited, that he was dashing down the long, grey halls of the base with his brown suitcase in hand. He nearly knocked over Spy who was walking toward the exit.

"Why don't you watch were your going, boy!," Spy shouted with a tone of annoyance. Scout didn't respond or look back and kept speeding towards the exit. Once outside, Scout literally pushed through the other RED members who were loading their baggage into two taxi vans that were parked outside of the RED team base.

"Scout! Will you calm down!", Engineer said with his strong, Texan voice as he helped Medic off the ground. Once again, Scout did not bother to listen. He quickly threw his suitcase into the trunk of the second taxi van, took a seat in the middle row of the van next to the window, and proceeded to finally relax himself by listening to music on his CD player. Moments later, the rest of the crew had finished loading their luggage and separated themselves into the taxi vans. Medic, Sniper, Pyro, Demoman, and Soldier occupied the first taxi while Spy, Heavy, and Engineer occupied the second taxi with Scout. The taxis pulled away from the front of the base and drove out to the airport.

Once the team arrived at the airport, the taxi drivers helped the crew to unload their luggage. Scout quickly grabbed up his brown suitcase and eagerly waited for the rest of his team mates to get their belongings and head inside the airport. Once the team was together, Sniper payed both taxi drivers and the team grabbed their luggage and went inside the airport to pay for their tickets and go through the normal airport routine. The next flight to New York was to arrive around 8:30am and since the crew had arrived early, they decided to sit in the large waiting area. Engineer scooped up a magazine from a nearby coffee table and began to read it with interest. Heavy had opened his suitcase which contained a pair a shirts, shorts, socks, sandals, and sneakers along with a couple of sandviches. He took one of the sandviches and began to gobble it down loudly as Spy looked on with disgust before going back to reading the newspaper he picked up on a table beside him.

"Sandvich always make Heavy feel good!", Heavy said with excitement as passerby looked at him strangely. Soldier looked Heavy in the face and said," Why don't you keep your voice down, Maggot! Your attracting unwanted attention!" Heavy gave Soldier a heated look and slightly puffed up his huge, meaty chest. "Heavy will crush little, baby man..." Before anything could escalate further, Demoman broke up the fight between the two. "Calm down, laddies! There is no need for fighting right now." Scout suddenly turned around and said," Yeah, says the guy who drinks himself to nothin' and is the first to start throwin' punches!" Demoman gave Scout a dirty look and turned around in his seat while Scout snickered.

When 8:30 arrived, the crew went to board their flight to New York. "WHAT?!" How did he get a first class seat!?," Scout shouted with jealousy as he was seated in the 2nd class section of the plane with Engineer sitting next to him in the seat next to the aisle. Engineer gave Scout an annoyed look and proceeded to explain. "Scout, Spy got himself first class 'cause he has more money that us, and please stop that shoutin'." Scout huffed and said," How? He's makin' the same kind of money as us!" Engineer began to ignore Scout at this point by pretending to fall asleep with his hard hat over his face and his hands folded on his chest. Scout just slupped back into his seat as the plane began to liftoff into the early morning sky.

**Ok, that's the prologue! Chapter 1 will be soon! Hope you enjoyed and will enjoy the story!**


	2. New York

**Ok, here is chapter 1! **

** Chapter 1: New York**

It was early evening when the team arrived in New York. They decided to wait a while in the airport for their next flight. As soon as the team got off the plane with their belongings, Sniper checked the flight schedule for the next flight to Florida.

"Shoot! The next flight to Florida is not until tomorrow due to a delay," Sniper said with disappointment.

The team let out a huge sigh. What were they going to do until tomorrow? As they were walking back to the waiting area, they noticed a huge crowd of people and most of the seats had been occupied. There wasn't even as much space for them to stand around.

Medic straightened his glasses and simply stated," Vell...I guess zere iz only one zing to do."

"And that would be what?," Spy replied with arrogance.

"Ve vill have to check into a hotel room..."

Spy slapped his forehead with disbelief. He couldn't believe that they were stuck in NYC until tomorrow.

Engineer than spoke up. "We should get going then...before it gets late."

With those words, the team gathered themselves up and looked around the huge city for a hotel to stay for the night. As they were walking by, Heavy instantly took a liking to the smell of grilled hot dogs at the food vendor carts. Scout stared up in wonderment at the tall skyscraper buildings whose tops looked hidden in a slight shadow by the on coming evening. After turning a corner, the team managed to find a Hampton Inn resting on the far corner of the street. As they crossed the large street to reach the hotel, Scout stopped to pick up a penny.

"Hey hey whaddya know! I found a penny!"

Headlights then came into view as Scout was reaching down to grab the shiny, copper object. A taxi cab was coming in Scout's direction. Spy who had noticed Scout was missing, looked over his shoulder to find Scout standing in the middle of the street and about to be run over in less that 8 minutes. Spy dropped his bags and ran as fast as he could to retrieve Scout.

"SCOUT! MOVE OUT OF THE STREET YOU BAFFOON!," Spy shouted with intense strain as he ran toward the clueless boy.

Scout looked up in shock to see a taxi cab coming up the street and honking violently. Just before impact, Spy managed to pull Scout by his bare arm onto the sidewalk. The cab driver rolled down his window.

"What in the name of Davey Jones is wrong with you, kid?!"

As Scout was putting the penny in his pocket, he turned toward the cab driver and shouted back.

"I just pickin' up a penny, you piece of-"

Scout was cut off by Spy clamping his hand over Scout's mouth and sharply pointing him in the direction of the hotel. The taxi driver drove off shaking his head in disbelief at the event that just occurred. As Spy and Scout were walking to catch up with the rest of the team, Spy gave Scout a short reprimanding.

"Scout, how many times have I told you?"

"Told me what?"

"That we are NOT BABYSITTING?!"

"Oh yeah..."

When they reached the hotel, the rest of the team was already inside standing at the check in/out desk. Sniper turned to look at Spy and Scout whos faces looked slightly rugged.

"There you are, mate. Where have you been?"

"Saving the runt from almost getting himself run over," Spy said with venom in his voice. Sniper gave a worried look and then simply stated.

"We need you to pay for the room for us since you claim to have more money than us."

Spy let out a sigh, walked up to the front desk, and payed for the rooms while the team looked around at the scenery of the hotel. When they weren't looking or listening, Spy had ordered himself a master suite.

"Right, everybody is going to have to be two to a room," Spy said flatly.

"Sniper and I will bunk up," Engineer chirped in his Texan voice.

"Looks like the doctor and I will pair up," Soldier said loudly.

"Aye, the Heavy and I will be a pair..."

Scout looked around and noticed that Pyro was standing by his lonesome looking a painting in the corner of the room. He snuck over and jumped onto Pyro's back and exclaimed," PYRO AND I ARE ROOMMATES!"

Pyro let a small, muffled sigh and took the room key from Spy and began to head to the upper floors with Scout still clutching his backside and Spy following from behind. Scout looked over his shoulder at Spy.

"Hey, aren't you sharin' a room?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I ordered a master suite, you nosey runt."

"Oooohhh...wait, what?!"

Before Scout could press any more on the subject, he and Pyro had arrived at their room. Pyro unlocked the room door with the key and pushed the door open. Scout jumped off Pyro's back and raced into the room like a child excited for Christmas.

The room was about medium/large sized with two beds that faced toward the doorway, a flat screen television that was next to the doorway and was perched upon a tall, mahogany wood dresser. Next to the beds, were two large sized glass doors that lead to a small balcony. Beside it was an AC that was blowing cool air throughout the room. There was also a small kitchen area containing a medium sized counter with a sink and microwave. A miniature fridge was placed on the floor near the counter. The bathroom was located in a little nook beside the kitchen area. The color scheme was a plain white and beige color. On the right side of the doorway was a small closet that held a couple of hangers.

Scout threw his suitcase next to the closet area and hopped on the bed next to the balcony doors. He then looked over at Pyro who was staring at Scout with disbelief, and grinned.

"Hey, Mumbles! Ya mind passin' me the remote to the tv?"

Pyro walked over to the mahogany dresser and picked up the black remote control that was perched infront of the tv. He threw it toward Scout who caught it as if he was catching a baseball. Scout turned on the tv and changed the news station to the sports channel.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team members were gathering in Spy's master suite to discuss their dinner plan for the evening.

"Shouldn't we at least go and get Pyro and Scout?," Engineer asked with concern.

Spy gave Engineer a sour look and then replied," Go get Pyro. NOT SCOUT. Their room is 206."

Engineer nodded and left the room to retrieve Pyro. Afterward, the rest of the group began to speak. Demoman suggested they go out to a bar in which everyone objected, Medic suggested they go get Chinese food which was also turned down, then Soldier decided on a steak house.

"A good ol' American favorite!," Soldier shouted slightly scaring Heavy who was almost falling asleep.

Spy put his hand on his chin to think then he accepted.

"Fine, a steak house it is. We just have to wait for sentry man to come back so we can go."

**Well, sorry to bore you guys with this chapter, I was trying to make it interesting. Hope you liked and chapter 2 will be soon! **


	3. The Steakhouse

**Chapter 2 is here! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the nice reviews and I hope you guys will like this chapter! Scout is going to get a little bit of karma in this one. ;) **

** Chapter 2: The Steakhouse**

When Engineer stepped back into the master suite where the rest of the team was waiting, he had brought back Pyro and sadly enough, Scout. Spy gave Engineer a cold look and let out a huge sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't know he was watchin' tv...," Engineer said with a guilt.

"Whatever, let's get going. It's almost 8:00 and I need my rest," Spy said with an air of arrogance.

As they were heading out, Spy gave Scout a fierce look and said," DON'T act up when we are there, understand?" Scout nodded with silence and walked out of the room.

When they got to the steakhouse, which was just down the street from the hotel, the team shuffled in to the smell of beer and flame broiled steak.

"Ahh, that good ol' smell of AMERICA!," Soldier shouted making some people sitting nearby jump slightly at his outburst. (A/N: My sis and I have this little inside joke about Soldier being obsessed with anything American)

A waitress then came over and greeted the team.

"Hello and welcome to our steakhouse! How many will be seated?"

Medic counted everyone including himself and then said," Nine of vus."

"Great, just follow me to your table."

The team began to follow the waitress in a single file line. As they were walking, Scout saw a poster on the far end of the steakhouse that was taped to the wooden wall. The poster was for a deal on a beer and that if you ordered one with your meal, you get a second one for free. Scout's train of thought was cut off at the sound of Sniper calling to him from the back part of the steakhouse.

"Scout, mate! Come on and order!"

Scout walked quickly to the table and sat next to Engineer and across from Pyro on the outside part of the large, rounded, wooden table. The waitress then asked if they would like anything to drink. Most of the team ordered beer with the exception of Medic and Pyro who decided to have soda instead. The waitress then walked away to fetch the drinks while the team looked at their menus. Demoman then began to question Scout.

"Aye lad, you really think your man enough to handle a beer?"

Scout gave a cocky smile and said," I'm 23 years old! I can handle _anything!" _

Demoman slightly laughed and said under his breath," Get ready to eat your words, lad."

"Guys, please no fightin'," Engineer said looking up from his menu.

After a couple of minutes of browsing the menu, everyone agreed on what they wanted. The waitress came back with their beers and Coca-Cola for both Medic and Pyro. She then proceeded to take their orders. Soldier ordered a T-Bone steak with steak fries, Demoman ordered BBQ ribs with coleslaw, Heavy ordered a pulled pork sandwich with a side of potato wedges, Medic ordered the same meal as Soldier, Pyro ordered a shredded steak sandwich with a side of honey bbq sauce, and lastly, Scout ordered the meal that offered the free beer which was a bbq slathered rib sandwich.

"Oh,"the waitress said with surprise. "Your ordering the meal with the free beer."

"I sure am. I just want to show my fellow friends here that I am indeed a _man _and not a kid," Scout explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

The rest of the team rolled their eyes in which the waitress caught on and continued to do her job.

"Ok folks, I'll take your menus...and I will be back shortly with your meals."

After collecting the menus, the waitress walked back toward the kitchen area. The team then began to converse among themselves while taking small sips of their beer and soda for Medic and Pyro. As Engineer was conversing with Sniper, he reached to put his hand under the table and suddenly felt something unpleasant. Gum.

"Oh c'mon...hey I'll be right back. Need to wash my hands."

Engineer got up from his seat and went toward the restrooms which were located right behind the team. As Engineer walked into the restroom and toward the sink to wash his hand off, something resting on the mirror caught his eye. It was a huge flying roach and it was flickering it's antennas and wings back and forth in a slow motion. With fear, Engineer slowly turned off the faucet and began to back up toward the door. The roach crawled a little down the mirror and then took Engineer by surprise and flew towards him with it's wings rapidly fluttering.

"Sweet mother of-," was all Engineer got to say before rapidly running out of the bathroom and back to the table to take his seat. Soldier gave Engineer a weird look.

"You ok there, maggot? You look like you seen a ghost."

"More like a roach...a flying roach," Engineer said quietly and with terror filling his voice.

After that ordeal, the waitress had come back with the team's meals and set them out infront of them. Afterward, she turned to Scout and told him that his free beer will come after he finishes his meal.

"I'm game!," Scout shouted with excitement and began gobbling his food.

The waitress laughed and walked away shaking her head. The team begins to eat like a pack of hungry men, but they were also terrified because Scout was already half way through his beer and they surely remembered the last time Scout got his hands on a beer.

It was a New Years party that the RED team was throwing at the base. Soldier had bought a couple of six pack cans of beer for him and the rest of the team to drink and strictly restricted Scout from having a beer due to not being able to handle it. Of coarse, later into the party, Scout had gotten a hold of one and then one became two and then two became four. He was so drunk that he ended up not only ruining the party, but also stripped down to his underwear and began shouting about how Demoman is really an undercover pirate. This ordeal was so bad, the team had to hide all the beers from Scout and made sure to throw parties when he was asleep.

By the time the crew had finished their meals, Scout had finished his first beer. His face had become slightly red and he had an almost dazed look on his face. He then noticed the waitress coming over to the table to check on the men.

"Hey beautiful! You mind handin' me that beer?"

The waitress took notice of Scout's half drunken self and looked to the other men in shock.

"Is he old enough to have a beer?"

The team nodded 'yes' with Soldier stating that Scout is 23 years old.

"Oh dear...I hope you guys take care of him when you leave. I don't think I should give him the beer right now. Maybe when you guys are leaving?," the waitress said while staring at Scout with caution.

"That would be a perfect idea," Spy piped up.

"Great, I'll just take your plates back to the kitchen, except for your masked friend. He still looks like he's eating."

After the collecting the plates, the waitress once again walked back to the kitchen area. Scout began leaning over the table to stare at her when Engineer pulled him up straight. Spy then got up from his seat and took Scout firmly by the arm and talked to him in the corner near the restrooms.

"Scout! Listen to me! I told you about not bringing any of your funny business here!"

Scout was off in his own world, barely listening to the masked man. He then caught sight of the flying roach that somehow managed to escape the men's restroom.

"What the heck is that thing?," Scout asked in a slight daze.

Spy turned around to see something flying, but passed it off as a fly.

"I'm sure it's nothing but a-,"Spy was cut off by Scout pushing him hard into the opposite wall and charging around the steakhouse to catch the flying roach.

Fellow diners went from staring at their steaks, to staring at the now wild 23 year old who was cutting loose throughout the place. The rest of the team payed for their meal, and attempted to stop Scout who had already knocked over two waiters sending glasses of beer and plates of food falling to the wooden floor.

"Ve are going to have to corna him!," Medic shouted to his other teammates.

Spy who was recovering from the hard push to the wall, heard Medic's order and decided to take position by the entrance to the steakhouse. Engineer and Heavy took positions by the windows, Demoman was near the restrooms, Soldier by the bar, Medic in the middle of the dining area along with Sniper, and Pyro was busy making bets with other diners on Scout being able to catch the roach or not.

"I'm bettin' $5 on him catchin' it. How much are ya bettin', masked man?,"a random guy asked Pyro.

Pyro thought for a bit and decided to bet against. He held up $7 dollars for Scout not catching the roach. Scout was still zipping through the now laughing steakhouse when Scout ran right into the waitress that waited on him and his team knocking her over and Scout laying on top of her.

"Sir! Sir! Please get off of me!," the waitress screamed at the now passed out Scout.

Seeing that he wasn't responding, the waitress got up and dragged Scout to a nearby empty table and sat him down in one of the chairs. The manager had come busting out of his office, and walked out to see the chaotic scene before him.

"Oh my..._what happened here?!_

The steakhouse now looked as if the apocalypse had come. Beer was all over the wooden floor running through the paneling cracks. Meats and sauces were littered around the dining area. The team who not ceased their positions, walked toward the now passed out Scout. Heavy picked Scout up and slung him over his shoulder. The manger noticed the crew walking toward him and his face became red with anger.

"My mates and I would like to apologize for the mess-," Sniper said but was cut off by the manager.

"How did it _get _like this?!"

"Our teammate here tried to prove that he was a man by drinking a beer and well things got outta hand when he noticed a flying roach," Engineer explained.

"You guys have money to pay off these damages?"

The manager then looked over at the still betting Pyro.

"Hey! Quit that betting in my steakhouse! Are you with them, masked man?"

Pyro nodded 'yes' and got up from seat to join his fellow teammates, stuffing money in his pocket as he went.

"So do you have the money or not?"

The team turned to look at Spy who gave an annoyed sigh.

"Why do I have to pay for everything...?"

Spy took out his brown wallet, took a couple of 100 bills out of it, and handed it to the manager.

"Should that cover it?"

The manager counted the money and nodded with satisfaction. He then put the money in his pocket and pointed toward the entrance.

"Now get out of my steakhouse!"

The team began to shuffle out of the steakhouse feeling slightly embarrassed at Scout's antics. Once outside, the team began to walk back to the hotel to get ready for their flight to Florida. Pyro tapped Sniper's shoulder and motioned to ask what time it is. Sniper stopped briefly in a street lamp and looked at his wrist watch.

"It's almost 10:00, mate."

Pyro gave him a thumbs up as to say 'thanks' and they continued walking. When the team arrived back at the hotel, Heavy handed Scout over to Pyro and they began to ascend the staircase since they were too tired to wait around for an elevator. Once the team was on their floor, they all scattered into their rooms and silently, but quickly got ready for bed. They need all the rest they can get for their flight to Florida.

**Finally finished! This was a long chapter to write...almost took me 2 days! Hope you guys like and stay around for chapter 3! **


	4. Florida

**Here's chapter 3! Thanks for the nice reviews guys (and for the writing tip odkul!), and if I can just make a little note that I'm doing this story as a little fun thing and I'm not really taking the game seriously as it's just a _what if _type of thing, but I AM aware of the time period TF2 takes place in. That is all, enjoy the chapter. **

** Chapter 3: Florida**

It was a cloudy Sunday morning in New York and the team was already up and running...except for Scout who was still passed out from last nights antics at the steakhouse. The 23 year old had now woken up with a hangover and felt as if his head was going to burst. Scout looked around the room that he shared with Pyro who was staring at him and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hey, Mumbles...why is your suitcase packed? You goin' somewhere?"

Pyro motioned to Scout about the team having to leave early so they can get to Florida early. Scout scratched his head and looked at the time. It was 6:30 in the morning. He then jumped out of bed and proceeded to get ready while Pyro decided to take a seat on his bed and irritably wait for Scout.

Meanwhile, the other RED team members were already waiting in the lobby of the hotel as they had woken up around 4 and 5 in the morning to get ready and eat breakfast. Spy was growing impatient with the two late members.

"Where are they? Don't they know we are on a schedule?," Spy said tapping his foot and checking his watch.

Engineer at Spy with a slightly agitated look.

"Spy, you said about an hour ago that we needed to leave around 7:30."

Spy ignored him causing the Texan man to roll his eyes behind his dark goggles and shake his head.

Back upstairs, Scout had finished getting ready was now packing his stuff with haste. When he finished, Scout put on his black sneakers and stood up readily.

"Alright, Mumbles..let's go."

Pyro let out a muffled sigh as he and Scout exited the room. Pyro locked the room door, put the key in his pocket, and walked down the hallway with Scout in tow and descended the staircase.

"Yo, Mumbles, how come we didn't take the elevator?," Scout asked now slightly recovering from his hangover.

Pyro stopped abrupty, looked back at Scout and gave him a long, hard glance.

"Ooooh ooook then...just keep going," Scout said feeling creeped out.

When the pair reached the lobby, Scout began to wince once he saw Spy's angry face turn directly at he and Pyro.

"_Oh great..just what I need in the mornin', a lecture!_," Scout thought in his head.

As Pyro was returning his room key, Spy looked toward Scout with a vain, distasteful look.

"Why are you late?!"

"Calm down, I was just feelin' a little...sick," Scout lied.

"Oh sick, eh?"

Scout nodded his head. Maybe Spy wasn't so mad after all.

"Maybe you were "too sick" to remember what happened in the steakhouse last night which cost us about $200 to pay off the damages _you _caused from that little beer you had."

Scout blinked and lied again so Spy could get off his back," Sorry, man..I can't remember all of that."

Spy grit his teeth and decided to let it go as to not start a scene. When everyone was ready, the team decided to walk back to the airport which was only 5 blocks away. As they walked, it was about 7:15 in the morning which was the only thing to keep Spy in a good mood as they were earlier than he planned. As they walked by clothing shops, Scout decided to stop in one for unknown reasons.

"What is that boy doing now?," Sniper asked himself in curiosity, and decided to wait for him outside the store.

After 10-12 minutes of waiting, Scout finally emerged with a bag full of clothing and one pair of shoes with a hat.

"You ready, mate?"

Scout looked slightly puzzled at seeing Sniper as he had thought he had went off with the others.

"Uh yeah..let's go."

Remembering the way to the airport, the two team members rushed to catch up with the others. Lucky enough the rest of the team were waiting at a stoplight in which gave Sniper and Scout time to catch up without the others knowing they were gone. When the light turned green, the team and a huge group of people rushed across the street. Once on the other side, the RED team members began walking toward the airport entrance.

Upon arriving at the airport, the team went inside to find it crowded, but not as crowded. Medic checked the flight schedule for Florida and the next flight was to arrive around 8:15. Medic then looked over at a small wall clock that read 7:29. He then took a seat with the other crew members in the large waiting area. Spy was at the front desk paying for the flight tickets. In the meantime, Heavy was eating one of his sandviches that was in his suitcase, but before gobbling down, Heavy glanced over at Soldier who was reading a newspaper. Heavy then decided to forget eating the sandvich and wait until he was on the plane.

When 8:00 rolled around, the airport started to become a little more lively. Scout wasn't up to his usual antics and instead was knocked out asleep in his seat. Spy who was sitting across from Scout, was glancing at the snoozing 23 year old.

"_Maybe I should look after the kid_,"Spy said to himself. "_I mean, he maybe annoying and a complete jerk at times, but he's away from home and he's young. He just needs some proper guidence..._"

Spy shrugged, then picked up a magazine from a small table beside him and began to read it.

When it was a minute to 8:15, the team began to gather their belongings and head for the gate entrance. Engineer lightly shook Scout from his sleep.

"C'mon, it's time to get on the plane."

Scout yawned, grabbed up his bags, and began walking to the gate entrance. Once the gate opened up, a flight attendant checked passengers' tickets. After that was done, everyone boarded the plane. As Scout was finding a seat, Spy pulled Scout into the seat next to him.

"I'm keeping a close eye on you," Spy said firmly.

Scout sat in his seat with a solemn face. He then decided to actually not be annoying for the remainder of the flight.

Once the plane took off, Heavy, who was sitting next to Pyro, once again took one sandvich that he put in his pocket, and began to gobble it down. Pyro slowly turned his head toward the large man and gave him a glare. Heavy caught on to this and they were now both awkwardly staring at each other. The large man grinned and then turned toward the window to look at the clouds. Pyro let out a small sigh and proceeded to take a nap. At least it wasn't Scout who was sitting next to him.

Later that evening around 6pm, the plane had arrived at Orlando International Airport. The evening air was slightly breezy and at the same time warm. When the team stepped off the plane and into the airport, they immediately hailed down two taxi vans to take them to the Double Tree hotel which was outside of DisneyWorld.

Upon arriving, the taxi drivers helped the team unload their bags and afterward were payed by Medic. When they headed inside, the RED team members, except for Spy, were awed at the fancy, almost high class look the hotel gave off.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Spy quietly said to himself as he walked over to the check in/out counter to pay for the rooms.

"Hello, I would like to order 9 rooms for myself and my teammates. The master suite being for myself."

"Sure, I'll just get the room keys while you sign in," the woman said with a smile before walking away to get the keys.

Meanwhile, Engineer and Sniper were talking to each other in private.

"Scout's been pretty quiet since we left New York," Engineer said with a whisper.

"I agree..last time I heard him talk was when he stopped in a clothing store to buy clothes," Sniper said.

Scout was silently sitting on one of the couches in the lobby area twiddling his thumbs and staring into space.

"_Maybe I am a complete doofus..._," Scout thought to himself.

He was then snapped out of his thoughts by Demoman who called to him.

"Aye! Come on, lad! Your paired up with Pyro again!"

Scout sighed and silently walked over to Pyro who was holding the room key. They all decided to take the stairs, except for Spy. Once on the 2nd floor (Spy on the 3rd), the team slit up into their rooms. Scout decided to go to bed early, something in which Pyro took great joy in.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Poor Scout, hope he feels a little better soon. :( **


	5. Animal Kingdom prt 1

**Here's chapter 4! Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are liking the story. Sorry it's late!**

** Chapter 4: Animal Kingdom prt. 1**

Later that evening, the team decided to hold a meeting once again in Spy's room. They were discussing plans about how they will spend their week in Florida.

"Here's the plan..tomorrow, which is Monday, we start at Animal Kingdom, Tuesday we go to Epcot, Wednesday is a free day, Thursday is Magic Kingdom, and Friday is still a mystery," Spy explained to the RED team members.

"How about goin' to Hollywood Studios?," Engineer asked.

"How about I'm not spending almost $70 to be bored out of my mind," Spy responded rudely.

"What about the beach?," Demoman asked after taking a swig of his alcohol that he snuck in the hotel.

After a couple minutes of silence, everyone agreed.

"Vell, now zat iz out of zey way, what zar ve ordering for dinner?," Medic asked in his thick, German accent.

"I'm feelin' up for Chinese...," Sniper said tiredly.

Eventually everyone agreed on Chinese and then left Spy's room and went back into their rooms to order individually.

The next day was a bright and sunny one. The team had woken up around 7am to get ready for their trip to Animal Kingdom. Instead of wearing their usual base clothing, they decided to wear more summertime/vacation clothing such as t-shirts, shorts, and sandals. Pyro was the only one to keep his full jumpsuit and mask since he's a fan of the heat. As Pyro was getting ready to go downstairs for the continental breakfast, he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Yo, Mumbles, hurry up and walk already! I'm starvin'!," Scout shouted. He was now back to his old self.

Pyro sighed and walked out the room with Scout and locked the door back. Engineer, Sniper, Heavy, and Medic were already downstairs in the dining area enjoying a breakfast of banana nut muffins, cream cheese bagels, toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage patties.

"Oh no...here comes Scout," Sniper whispered to Medic.

"Sup guys, whatcha eatin?," Scout asked sitting down beside Engineer.

There was an awkward silence as the team members stared at Scout.

"What?"

"Uhh Scout, weren't you depressed yesterday?", Sniper asked. Engineer then nudged him in the ribs.

"Er..yeah, but I'm over it! So anyways, you guys don't mind if I help myself?"

Medic and Engineer shook their heads and slid a paper plate piled with plain bagels and cream cheese toward Scout. Scout took a plastic knife, cut one bagel in half and then began to smear cream cheese on the two halves.

So where's Spy, Cyclops, and army man?", Scout asked as he took a bite out of his bagel.

"All I know is that when Sniper and I left our room and knocked on Demoman's door, he was trying to find a way to get rid of the alcohol smell in his room while Soldier was taking a shower," Engineer explained.

At that moment a large wind of a cough and some scrambled egg bits came from Heavy who was slightly choking.

"Hey hey, look guys! Fatcakes is choking!," Scout said in his usual jerk manner.

"Heavy is alright...", Heavy said before taking a sip of his apple juice and slightly fanning himself.

"Gave us quite the scare there, big guy," Engineer said.

Spy had then made his way into the dining room and snooped over the already sitting RED members, and took a seat between Engineer and Sniper.

"Good morning, gentlemen and boy," Spy said aiming the last part at Scout.

"Morning, mate," Sniper replied.

Spy then helped himself to some scrambled egg and toast with butter and jelly. Scout watched as the older man spread the jelly on top of the creamy butter and winced.

"That's disgusting!," Scout exclaimed in disgust.

"Says the boy who acts disgusting," Spy shot back.

Engineer chuckled and shook his head.

"I never get tired of these two."

Afterward, Soldier and Demoman had made their way downstairs and into the lobby with the rest of the team to eat breakfast.

"So how was your beer ridding fest?," Scout asked while chewing his sausage.

Demoman gave Engineer a why-did-you-tell-him look. Engineer gave a guilty grin and continued eating.

After having breakfast, the team decided to go into town to a ticket center to buy their tickets for each park that they were going to visit (A/N: I believe this is what you do. Sorry, the last time I had been to Disney was in 2011 and before that was when I was about 3 or 4 years old).

At the ticket center, Spy and, this time with some help, Sniper and Medic decided to help pay for the tickets to Magic Kingdom, Animal Kingdom, and Epcot. It wasn't cheap, but at least they managed to pay for it all.

"Alright, let's get going," Spy said.

The team walked in the now warm morning sun back to the hotel to catch a shuttle bus to take them to the entrance of DisneyWorld.

"Jeez, this sun is so friggin' hot!," Scout shouted.

"Scout, pleaze stop complaining! It could be vorse," Medic said airing out his white muscle tank top.

"Like what?", Scout asked.

"Like walking in the Sahara Desert with you," Demoman piped up and chuckled.

"Yeah very funny, Cyclops.."

The team had to wait about an hour until the shuttle bus came to pick up passengers. Boarding the shuttle, Scout raced toward the back seats with his black sandals scraping against the grey bus flooring.

"I call back seat right window!"

"Scout! I told you that we're not babysitting!", Spy shouted.

"Hey! Can you keep it movin'? Your stopping up the line!," a passenger shouted from the back of the line.

Spy hauntingly walked up the shuttle bus steps and took a seat in the middle section of the bus. After every passenger took their seats, the bus pulled out from infront of the hotel and onto the road. As the bus was going down the street, Engineer was getting his camera ready to take pictures when the crew got to the front entrance to Disney World. Heavy began to fall asleep next to a random guy who felt slightly intimidated by Heavy's large stature. Medic was quietly minding his own business looking out the window when he felt something hit the back of his head.

"Vhat iz zis?", Medic asked in a puzzled tone.

It was a small, silver ball of paper. Medic looked back to see who might have thrown it at him. He suspected it to be Scout, but this was ruled out since he was busy unwrapping the white bandages from around his hands. Medic then looked to the left side and saw someone's boy chewing a wad of gum, staring directly at Medic, and laughing.

"Stupid kid...", Medic murmured to himself and turned back around

When the bus reached the entrance (A/N: I know they don't drop you here, but I want to try something), the RED team members all stepped out with a couple of other people and the bus drove on. The archway to the magnificent park was red brick with flowers and plants placed infront of a picture of Mickey Mouse.

"Alright guys, let's get a picture!," Engineer exclaimed in excitement.

"Alright! A group picture!," Scout shouted.

Everyone huddled up infront of the flowers and plants, some holding shoulders, and some doing peace signs.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheeeessseee!"

Engineer snapped the photo and then put the camera back in his waist belt.

"Where do we go now?", Demoman asked.

Soldier took out a map that he picked up at the hotel and opened it up.

"Well maggots, looks like we gotta go straight down this path and past the hotels until we reach a spot called Downtown Disney." (A/N: I know this spot didn't open up until March of 1975, but work with me here xD)

"We better get going then..," Spy replied.

The team began their long trek down the path to reach Downtown Disney. Once there, they will catch a Disney bus to the front part of Animal Kingdom.

**Hope you guys liked this part! The next part might take a while because I'm getting ready for college and I will be in Virginia during the middle of next week. Then I have to move into the dorms on the 3****rd**** of September. o_o Sorry, but I will not give up on the story! **


End file.
